A Drinking Game
by GaeIggy
Summary: Russia and Prussia play a drinking game. the odds are fair...for once. But they end up doing something bad...what happened? Read to find out. Surprise twist at the end. No..they don't fall in love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. This is just a fan fiction.**

**BOYxBOY Don't like don't read! Rated M for SMUT!**

**RussiaxPrussia.**

**AN: If the characters seem ooc, it is because that is the way I wanted it to be. I am not a proffesional.**

**Please review. 5 reviews and I will write another smut story.**

**Copywright: Original story by GaeIggy.**

Gilbert woke up, head throbbing. "Gods..what did I do last night.." He muttered. He pushed his hair back and rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly to stare at a passed out Ivan next to him. His heart jumped, "No...oh no.." He looked down at himself. Naked. "Oh gods no!" He got up and rushed to the bathroom, almost throwing up.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Last Night: **

Ivan sat alone in the back of the bar. He tipped the bottle to his lips and took a swig of his favorite beverage, Vodka. He watched the dancer, not entirely interested but happy to have some form of entertainment. He glanced over as the door opened and in walked a very familiar face. "Kohl~ Prussia!" He said rather loudly, he didn't feel it, but maybe all the vodka was finally affecting him.

Gilbert groaned, "Why.." He muttered. "Of all the bars.." He growled, took his beer from the bartender and moved over to sit down at a table far away from Ivan's. But that didn't stop the Russian from making his way over to him. He looked like he'd already had a lot to drink but he looked sober enough.

Ivan sat at the table beside Gilbert, chuckling to himself he watched the other, who was obviously uncomfortable. "Greetings.." He smiled a very creepy smile and took another swig of vodka. He glanced up at the dancer, "They are beautiful...are they not?"

Gilbert almost gagged, "What is wrong with you..Why do you have to bug me?"

Ivan ignored the comment, "I wanted to play a drinking game."

Gilbert almost growled, "Go away Ivan."

The Russian blinked at the growl, "I'll be fair this time."

Gilbert laughed at that, the man before him never played fair in drinking games. He always chose vodka as the alcohol, and that man could drink and drink and drink without ever being affected. He never drank anything else, so no one knew what affected him. "I'll play..but you have to drink beer. That will make it fair."

**(For a specific person: "I feel a slight..tingling in my finger tips...I think it's affecting me!")**

Ivan nodded and called for a few more bottles of beer to be sent over to their table. As the beer arrived, Gilbert took the top off all of them, assuming that the communist nation would still win.

Ivan laughed, "You think you'll lose. Don't you? Alright..I've never really had beer, so you get to drink Vodka..since I know you can handle your beer." He picked up the long necked bottle and slowly drank the entire thing.

Gilbert poured himself a glass of vodka and downed it quickly. He felt the burn of it immediately. They in turn, each downed a few drinks.

Gilbert looked up at the communist nation and noticed his face was flushed, he could feel himself becoming light headed. "Ivan.." He nearly whispered the word, staring at the other now.

The Russian looked up, "Da?" His head was light and his vision foggy, the beer had indeed affected him. He didn't realize he was staring at the Prussian. He had a very nice set of lips, and despite his best efforts to stay muscled, he had a girly figure.

"Kiss me." The words came out before he could stop them. Too late. The Russian had already gotten yup and crashed his lips against the others. Gilbert returned the sloppy, drunken kiss. The broke away and continued their game. Downing drink after drink.

Soon enough, Gilbert had moved over to Ivan's lap, kissing him again. They broke away, Gilbert whispered, _"Fuck me." _He spoke clearly, despite all the alcohol in his system.

Ivan almost choked on the swig of vodka. Regaining his composure, he laughed and picked Gilbert up. "Kohl~ Da! But not here, somewhere more comfortable, da?" He was already hard, despite his intention to remain calm, the beer had clouded his vision and made the prussian look good.

Gilbert almost whined, "But..it hurts.." He blushed as the words came out of his mouth, angry at himself for allowing the Russian to have that knowledge, but the vodka in his system made it impossible to stop his thoughts from exiting his mouth.

Ivan smirked widely, picking up the bottle of vodka and holding the Prussian against him with the other arm. He walked out of the bar, a car already waiting out front for them. Getting the other in it was a challenge when he couldn't stand on his own. He slid him into the backseat and followed him in, pulling him back against him and laying another deep kiss on his lips.

A part of Gilbert wanted to get out of the car and go home, but another was too involved and too looking forward to what was to come. "Ivan..." He spoke the name softly, almost afraid of how the Russian might react to it.

Ivan watched in a drunken haze as the Prussian struggled to make up his mind. He chuckled and nodded. "We'll arrive soon...relax.." His words were slightly slurred.

Gilbert's eyes moved to look out the window. He shifted in the seat, his hardness becoming almost unbearable.

Soon, but after what felt like forever, they arrived at the Russian's home. Gilbert threw the door open. unable to stand it any longer he ran to the house and inside, taking a drink of vodka as he passed through the door. He stood waiting as Ivan followed slowly, painfully slowly, behind him.

Ivan chuckled again, in his drunken haze, he watched as the other rushed to the house. "He's far to eager..." He muttered in a drunken slur and followed Gilbert in.

Gilbert groaned as the door opened and Ivan walked in. SEX, he wanted it now and didn't want to wait. "Ivan...please...I don't want to wait any longer." His eyes closed and he felt an arm slip around his waist, shivering at the touch. He barely noticed as he was taken upstairs, having been involved in a hot fiery kiss as he was moved.

Ivan had to kiss the other to shut him up. He knew what he wanted. This was not their first drunken sex night. This happened almost each time they played a drinking game, though Ivan was not usually drunk. As he broke the kiss, he shut the door to his room behind him. The walls of his room were dark gray and had holes in them from which he had ripped the lead piping from inside them. His king sized bed sat in the middle of the room and was covered by an amazingly soft black comforter.

Gilbert moaned at the softness of the bed but whimpered as the bottle in his hand was taken and finished by the man above him. He had not noticed they had moved to the Russian's room until that moment. He sat up a bit and slid his shirt off, then pulled at the shirt covering the torso of what he desired most at this moment. "ivan" he hissed, in response he gained another kiss, and the sound of a shirt being torn off a body.

Ivan ripped his shirt off, laying the Prussian back down and moving above him. He trailed calloused hands down the pale chest of the smaller male beneath him.

Gilbert arched into the touch, it was rough but gentle and he liked it, or maybe that was the alcohol. Either way, he wasn't complaining. His chest rose and fell in a soft rapid breathing and he whined at the pain in his groin as it became as hard as possible. Moaning deeply as a hand slid into his blue pants and stroked the throbbing erection

Ivan had always been good with his hands, as he stroked the surprisingly large erection that Gilbert had, he found himself growing harder at the sound of the pale one's moan. He stripped the other of the rest of his clothing. Sliding his other hand down to tease a slick entrance. Gilbert was ready for this, and he must have really wanted it because the russian slid one finger in with ease, earning a deeper and louder moan from Gil.

Oh sweet satisfactory pleasure. The pain was there but it was replaced quickly, the finger working itself inside his tight entrance felt like heaven but he wanted more. Something bigger, something harder, something that would make him scream into the night.

Ivan removed his pants quickly, he never wore undergarments. Lifting the prussian's legs over his shoulders as he pulled his finger out, he positioned his cock at Gil's entrance and shoved in hard and fast.

"Ahhhh!" Gil squirmed slightly, it was painful but it felt good and he accepted it with tightening muscles. "P-please..Ivan...fuck me.."

Ivan responded by thrusting in a slow, teasing rhythm. The tight muscles felt good around his cock. It had been so long since their last drunken encounter and he had been with no one else. His movements picked up speed and soon he was thrusting rougher as well.

Gil could do nothing but moan as he was thrusted into. "G-god...Ivan!" He cried out, and in response, Ivan thrust in harder, giving a soft, stifled, almost inaudible moan.

Ivan smirked, pulling out and slamming back in. The tightness and warmth he thrusted into was almost enough to make him release immediately.

Gil panted slightly, gripping sheets in his hands as he cried out again, his hips rolled and he heard a louder moan come from Ivan's lips. His own hand released the sheets only to grab hold of his own cock and start stroking in time to the rapid, hard and rough thrusts. He was so close he could taste it.

Ivan thrust a few more times and buried himself deep inside of Gil before releasing with a low moan, he panted lightly and watched the man below him.

Gil must have lost it at the last moan, because his hot seed soon covered his and the Russian's chest. his hand fell limp and his body shook. He barely felt the Russian pull out and lay beside him. He was asleep before his legs even reached the bed.

**PRESENT:**

Ivan sat up, rubbing his head, "A hangover.." He sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. Not caring that he was naked, not caring that he remembered exactly what had happened last night. He moved past Gil who was standing at the sink. "Go home..He's probably wondering where you are." He got in the shower.

Gil ran out of the bathroom and found his clothes. He took a cab back home. "Scheisse...Scheisse.." He muttered, Roderich was going to kill him. Possibly even leave him over this. He suddenly wished he'd showered, he probably smelled of sex.

Roderich sat on the couch, the door would open any minute, and Prussia would walk in, smelling of sex and vodka and of Ivan. He would apologize and lie about where he had been. Roderich wished he wouldn't lie.

Prussia opened the door. "Roddy...?"

"In the living room Gilbert.." He looked up as the man walked into the room, his eyes red, a think layer of sweat covering him, haired messy, the smell coming from him was much stronger this time. "You look lovely..." His eyes narrowed.

Gilbert frowned, "I always look awesome. No matter what." He had not meant it as a joke, his face was serious. "Look..Rod..I'm sorry, I was playing a drinking game...and lost..again, and stayed at Ivan's..again...I know..I should have called...or somethin'..but I was too dr-.."

Roderich held up his hand to silence the other. He stood up, fixing his coat and doing a button. "I would...appreciate it..if you stopped lying to me." He moved past him and went quickly to his music room. A hand slipped around his wrist and stopped him.

"Roderich..I'm sorry.." He held onto the other's wrist, he turned him to face him.

Tears slipped down Austria's face as he was turned around. "Let me go.."

The Prussian's hand slipped from around his lover's wrist, he watched as the Austrian walked away. "Next time...I'll stick to saying no..when he asks me to play a drinking game.."

AN: My first...well, not really, but my first published smut.


End file.
